Terrorist Attack
by Spike'sPrincess-1685
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, don't sue me! All families are going on Vacation, something horriable happens the moment that they Check in to the Anime Hotel. Read and find out. Rated for Later Chapters! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! So I can add more!
1. Meeting the Terrorist!

Terrorist Attack  
By: Jupiter-1685  
  
Chapter 1: Terrorists  
  
Colton Morris was in his basement with his comrades. Discussing how they were going to terrorize the Anime Hotel.  
"NO! You don't understand, we can't just barge into the place with guns blazing!" replied Morris was at the height of about 5'10", he had Blonde hair and Green eyes with hints of yellow-gold. He was about the age of 24 and had many experiences with women of poor status. He also had a Scar over his left eye from one of his former fights. He puts his hands on the table with a huge bang to get his comrades attention.  
"What else are we going to do? Without them knowing that we all are terrorists. I mean you don't expect us to just waltz in the lobby, with all our luggage, check into the hotel and act like normal people, now do you?" questioned Bishop Hollins, one of Morris's Comrades. Who was at the height of 5'9", age of 24, had Brown hair and Gray eyes. He had been a friend with Morris since they were 7.  
"Well Hollins that's EXACTLY what I expect of you to do!" responded Morris. "We don't want to be found out or it won't work! I mean do you just expect everything to work by just walking into a hotel, with our guns blazing?"  
"Thought that was the plan." said Hollins dumbly.  
"Well that's just it Hollins! You don't THINK! If we do that, go in there with our guns blazing like there is no tomorrow. Then somebody is going to call the cops before we do anything terrorist." commented Morris, while slamming his fist on the table.  
"Well you Know what Morris, I THINK THAT YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO CARRY THROUGH WITH THIS HERE.... TERRRORIST ATTACK!" yelled Hollins.  
"Are you saying that I AM NOT CAPABLE OF RUNNING MY OWN SHOW?" argued Morris.  
"I'm saying that your idea seems a bit absurd. Morris, Do you really expect that to work?! How on earth do YOU expect us the actually have us act like civilized people?" questioned Hollins, as he was pacing up and down. Throwing up his hands every now and then.  
"Hollins, I'm the one who came up with the plan. I would think my own plan would work, wouldn't you?" stated Morris. "I mean wasn't I the one who came up with the plan to help you out of the time when you ran outside of your house to get something out of the car with just your towel on!! Oh and if I might add that when you walked back to you house, THE DOOR WAS LOCKED!!!!!!!!!"  
"Yeah you did help me out of that predicament, but how do you know if this is going to be a full proof plan?" asked Hollins.  
"HOLLINS, FOR THE LAST TIME I JUST KNOW THAT NOTHING OR NOBODY IS GOING TO SCREW THIS UP!!!!" yelled Morris. "IF SOMEBODY DOES THEY WILL THINK TWICE BEFORE DOING IT AGAIN!" 


	2. Anime Hotel

Chapter 2: Anime Hotel  
  
At the Anime Hotel, there was a group of 14 teens, who had just walked in to the lobby. The first group that was all ready there was of five boys, who had been longtime friends. The next group that was of 14 teens consisted of 9 girls and 5 boys. The rest of their group had already walked in the lobby.  
  
The groups of five boys went to go sit down, on of the five went to go check the rest of them in. "Ryo, please don't place me with Blondie over here!!!" begged a young man who had Grey hair and blue eyes. He was at about 5'11" and at the age of 19, he loves to eating and wrestling.  
  
"Kento, I can't promise you anything, you get what you get." stated Ryo, as he walked up to the counter. Ryo Sanada was at the age of 18, the height of 5'10" and had black hair and blue eyes. Ryo loves to do Martial Arts and combat, he also does some sword fighting. Kento Kino, was one of Ryo's best friends, the others were Seiji Aino (the one Kento didn't want to be stuck with.), Rowen Mizuno, and Sai Tsukino.  
  
Seiji Aino was 19 had Blonde hair, blue eyes and at the height of 5'11", he also loves to meditate. Rowen Mizuno was 20 had Blue hair and blue eyes, he loves to work with computers, read and practice and learn about science (Basically anything that has to do with science). Sai Tsukino was 17 had brown hair and blue eyes, was at about the height of 5'6", he loves to tease, cook and above all CLEAN!!!  
  
While Ryo was at the counter, a girl who was 17 had Raven black hair and Amythest eyes, also loves to meditate, martial arts and singing walked up to the counter. When Ryo was done getting the keys to their rooms he walks up behind this young woman and puts his arms around waist and hugged her.  
  
"Rei, what a surprise." stated Ryo, in to her ear.  
  
"You know Ryo one of these days when you sneak up on me you are going to land flat on your back." stated Rei; her real name was Reichal Sanada, Ryo's sister. Everybody nicked named her the fire bitch, because she had a good temper to go along with her GOOD looks. Nobody called her Reichal and got away with it, so they just call her Rei.  
  
"Well little sister, you have to know that I'm never going to stop sneaking up on you." replied Ryo, as he let go of Rei.  
  
While these to were reminiscing, a pair of blue eyes was watching them. This person did not like what he was seeing, for a good reason to. He had feelings for Rei even though Rei broke up with this guy about 3 months ago because He hurt Rei in more ways then one. This person was Chadwick Christianson, he was 18 had brown hair and blue eyes, at about 5'10" in height, he loves music and baseball.  
  
Chad was watching this guy put his arms around Rei and he was getting pretty mad about it. Now this guy was putting his arm around Rei's shoulders. This was too much for Chad's eye to see.  
  
'Why would he come up to some girl that I have feelings for, I mean my GOD who does he think he is, BRAD PITT!!!!!' thought Chad. He shouldn't stand it any more; he had to set this guy straight.  
  
Chad walked right up to the guy, grabbed him by his shoulder and whipped him around then said "Hey, what do you think you are doing putting you arm around my girlfriends shoulder?"  
  
"Well if you must know, I felt like putting my arm around her." stated Ryo, who was going to get pissed off at any moment.  
  
"CHAD????!!!! Back off, God Damn it, I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!" screamed Rei, as she got in between Chad and her brother Ryo. "You have no business here, so leave me the hell alone."  
  
"NO BUSINESS HERE, I have every right to be here and IT IS MY BUSINESS," argued Chad, as he shoves her away from in between them.  
  
"Hey buddy, back off the young lady here asked you to leave." said Ryo, as he shoved Chad against the counter.  
  
Chad swung his fist at Ryo's head, Ryo dodged it and kneed Chad in the nuts and punched him in the nose. Chad's head flew backwards, hit the counter and Chad then fell forwards were Rei kneed him in the face. Now Chad's face was covered with blood, his nose was broken and his nuts hurt like hell.  
  
"Chad, knock it off, this 'GUY' is MY BROTHER, RYO SANADA." said Rei very fed up with Chad. "He has EVERY right to hug me, you good for nothing ass."  
  
"Come on Rei, lets go, we need to see your friends and give them their keys." explained Ryo as he lead Rei away from Chad who was still sitting on the floor, bleeding to death like a banshee. "Plus they might want to know that their brothers are here."  
  
Rei and Ryo went over to Rei's friends to explain who got what room and who shared with whom. "Rei, I don't want to sleep with Mina, she snores." complained Serena Tsukino, who was 17, about 5'6" had blonde hair, blue eyes and loves to stand up for others and her self, read, eating, and shopping.  
  
"Serena, then you can share with Ami," sighed Rei, who handed Ami the key. Amelia Mizuno (called Ami for short) was 17, 5'6", blue hair, blue eyes and loves to read, play chess, and swim.  
  
Ami had Rowen for an older brother, along with 8 other siblings. Abigail, Abbie for short, was her younger sister at the age of 15, had blue hair and brown eyes. Abbie was at the height of 5'5" and loved to perform gymnastics, she was very adventurous, and she was taught how to do Martial arts by the age of 7.  
  
Ami has a pair of twin siblings, a brother and a sister, Anthony was born first, then came her sister Allegra. The twins were at the age of 14, Anthony had blue hair and brown eyes. Allegra had Blue hair and blue eyes, was at the height of 5'4", loved to play Soccer and knows how to use a sword. Anthony was also at the height of 5'4", loves to the play soccer along with his twin sister and also knows how to use a sword.  
  
Ronnie Jr. came next in line at the age of 13, height of 5'7", had Blue hair and blue eyes. Ronnie was very good at annoying people and is very spoiled by his parents.  
  
Allison was a year younger at the age of 12, height of 5'3", has blue hair an brown eyes. Allison was called Allie for short and she loved to perform ballet, piano, and Martial Arts.  
  
Andrea was next at the age of 10, height of 5'1", had blue hair and blue eyes. Andrea loves to sketch backgrounds for a hobby when there is nothing else to do.  
  
Anna was Ami's 5th youngest sister, at the age of 8, height of 4'10", has blue hair and brown eyes. Anna loves to roller blade and play hockey when she doesn't have any homework.  
  
Andrew is Ami's 3rd youngest brother, at the age of 6 plays with cars and loves to watch car races on TV. Andrew was 4'6" in height and has blue hair and brown eyes.  
  
Raleigh is Ami's 4th youngest brother, at the age of 4 likes to goof off in front of his family. Raleigh is at the height of 3'4" and has blue hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
Russell is Ami's 5th youngest brother, at the age of 2, like to annoy his siblings. He is at the height of 2'3", has blue hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Ok, fine, then I will stay with Ami," sighed Serena, as she went to get her luggage.  
  
"Looks like Lita and I will be sharing a room together." replied Mina, was 17, had golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes, and was at the height of 5'6". Mina liked to go shopping, act, and model, but she loved to play the game 'SPIN THE BOTTLE'.  
  
Lita short for Litalia, was 17 had brown hair and green eyes, was at the height of 6'1". Lita spent all of her spare time practicing Martial Arts and Cooking. Lita's had an older brother named Kento, who loved to eat her cooking. All of Lita's other siblings liked to do the same thing.  
  
Lita had 4 other brothers, Kale who was a year younger than she was. Kale was 16, had gray/silver hair and blue eyes like his older brother Kento. Then there came Lita's twin 11-year-old brothers Luke and Lane. Luke was short for Lucian, he had brown hair and green eyes, was at the height of 5'4", he loved to spend time playing basketball with his friends. Lane was 11, had brown hair and blue eyes, was at the height of 5'4", he also liked to play basketball along with being a ladies man. Logan was Lita's youngest brother, he was at the age of 8, he had brown hair and green eyes. Logan was at the height of 4'11" and loved to play soccer.  
  
Lita had 4 younger sisters, Lauren was 15, had Grey/silver hair and blue eyes. Lauren was at the height of 5'6", loved to read and write Poetry and literature. Lorianna was 13, had Brown hair and green eyes. Lorianna was at the height of 5'5" and she loved photography. Lita's next sister is Leah, who is at the age of 5, had gray/silver hair and green eyes. Leah was at the height of 3'1" and loved to read what she could. Kimberly was the youngest is at the age of 3, loves to play with her sisters. Is at the height of 2'3", has long curly brown hair and Emerald green eyes.  
  
"You know Serena, I could tell mom that you are whining again." says Sai, as he walked up with the rest of his group.  
  
"Sai, I could tell mom that you were the one who put frogs in her bath before we left for vacation." Serena says with a grin.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss." asked one person in the lobby. "Are you to twins?"  
  
"Yes we are," answered Serena, with a smile.  
  
"I thought so, the way that you talk and look like each other. I just knew that you to were twins." replied the lady.  
  
"Listen lady we might be twins but we are nothing a like." replied Sai, with a grin.  
  
"SAI! Don't be so rude! I have to apologize for my brother, we might be twins but we are nothing alike. So I apologize for my brother's behavior." replies Serena, as she turns to the lady, the lady just walked off in annoyance.  
  
"That was easy, well who wants to go swimming?" grins Sai, as claps his hands in eagerness.  
  
Everybody just looked at Sai, Sai looked at them with a confused look. "WHAT? Did I do something wrong?" asked Sai as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You did nothing wrong Sai you just scared that poor lady off with your RUDDNESS!!" replied Samantha, she was Serena and Sai's 15 year old sister. She had Silver/Blonde hair and green eyes, she was at the height of 5'5". Samantha had always dreamed of being a model when she was younger. In her spare time she would read poetry and was very strong willed.  
  
"Very Funny Sam, you could become a better comedian than a model." replied Sai, as he picked up his luggage and walked up to the elevator. "I'll see you guys at the pool, when you feel like getting up off your fat asses and get up to do something besides act like a bunch of idiots."  
  
"Sai wait for us, Ryo has the keys to the rooms you know." stated Seiji as he went to catch up with Sai. "Mina, Mom wants you to share a room with Samantha Jane, Miranda and Marni. She will meet you up at your room; Lita is going to have a different room with her sisters."  
  
"FINE!! Come on Lita we'll go up to our rooms to find our Moms." sighed Mina, as she stormed off to find her mother. Mina's Mother was Marilee Aino she had golden blonde hair and green eyes, she was at the age of 37. Marilee was a Carpenter and as a hobby she did matched making, she was at the height of 5'8".  
  
Samantha Jane was Mina's 15-year-old sister, who had Light Blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Samantha Jane was at the height of 5'5", loves to shop and pick fights. Miranda is at the age of 14, has light brown hair and pale green eyes. Miranda as at the height of 5'4" and she was 'daddy's girl' and was one to get straight "A's" during school. Marni was 12, at the height of 5'2", has light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Marni was one to pick fights and loves to paint during her spare time. 


	3. In the Hallway

::In the Hallway::  
  
In the hallway upstairs Marilee was waiting for her daughter so she could go meet Samual at the bar later that afternoon. "Where is that girl, I told Seiji to tell her to come upstairs immediately."  
  
"Well you know our daughters have alot to talk about? There will be here soon I guarantee It." replied Lucy Kino, Lita's mother, who had brown hair and green eyes just like her daughter. Lucy was at the height of 5'8", Lita was just a bit taller than her mother. Lita got her height from her father Kale, who was 42, 6'3" in height, and had blue hair and blue eyes. Kale was in to swards and wrestling, like his son Kento. Lucy was at the age of 41, and loved to cook just like her daughter.  
  
"That is very true; they can never get things done. They always have to stop and talk when we are in a hurry." chuckled Marilee, as she turned to face Lucy. At that moment Mina came stomping down the hallway. "Mina stop that stomping you are being very rude to the other attendants. How would you like it if somebody was doing that to you?"  
  
"Mother I wouldn't care if that happened to me, but I do care about you having me SHARE a room with the three of them!" argued Mina, as she pointed to her sisters Samantha Jane, Miranda and Marni.  
  
"Mina, you know that they aren't old enough to stay in a room alone. That's why they are going to stay with you, your father and I don't have enough room to share with them. We'll have Mitchal stay with Seiji and the twins, Monica will be staying with us, along with Marissa, Madison, Maggie, Megan and Malcolm." stated Marilee with a tone that said don't mess with me.  
  
"Great I have to share a bed with one sister that kicks, one that has to hogs the bathroom like a model going through a rough time. The other that can't decide what she is going to wear or not." replied Mina, as she took the key from her mother and went into the room with her luggage.  
  
"Lita you will be sharing with Lauren and Lorianna you room is right across from Mina's. The girls are already in there waiting for you. The boys will be sharing with Kento in a room on the floor below you. Your father and I will be taking Logan, Leah and Kimberly into our room." explained Lucy as she handed Lita a key to her room.  
  
"Yes Mother," replies Lita as she takes the key from her mother and goes in to her room with her luggage.  
  
::In the Lobby::  
  
Downstairs in the lobby Rei went to get her luggage that was by the check in counter. Rei walked passed Chad that was sitting on the floor holding his broken nose. Chad tripped Rei so that she went flying backwards and landed on the ground with a thud. Rei turned to her side and kicked him across the face with her heal. Chad went flinging backwards on to the bottom of the lobbies front desk. Rei just got up, got her luggage and went to her room.  
  
As she walked across the room (lobby) some guy who was sitting on the couch was watching her. He was staring at what she was wearing; a short black leather skirt and red low cut tank top with red heals. This man thought to himself 'I have to meet this young lady.' Rei just glanced in his direction and didn't really give it any thought as to who this was. Even though it was Colton Morris, he was just sitting observing the lobby. Planning how he was going to terrorize this hotel, knowing where he was going to put his men.  
  
::In Rei's Room::  
  
Rei got to her room opened the door puts her luggage on he bed and then starts to unpack. In the middle of unpacking she hears a knock on the door. Rei goes to answer the door when she got a bad vibe that something was not right behind the door. Rei opens the door to find her 9-year-old sister Riley at the door. Riley had Blonde hair and blue eyes, was about 4'5" in height. Riley loves to dance and knows how to perform Martial Arts.  
  
"Riley what the hell is going on?" yelled Rei as she notices that a guy was behind her sister.  
  
"Well young lady we need to talk about your sister walking out by herself." explained the guy.  
  
"Oh thank you for bringing her to me sir." replied Rei, as she grabbed Riley and pulled her into the room. Once Riley was in the room, she started to close the door.  
  
"Wait," stated the guy, while putting his foot in the door so it wouldn't close.  
  
"What can I do for you now? I have already thanked you for bringing my sister back." replied Rei, as she looked at him in confusement.  
  
"I just wanted to say that you better be careful at where your sister is at." replied the guy. "Oh and my name is Colton Morris. What's yours?"  
  
"Rei Sanada, I better be going now." said Rei, trying to get to leave, since she had a bead feeling about him.  
  
"Good Day, Ma'am, Miss." said Colton as he left.  
  
Rei closed the door she turned to Riley. Riley ran over to the bed, scared at what Rei might do since Rei had the look of a mad hornet.  
  
"Riley what on earth were you thinking? Why where you wondering around the halls?" questioned Rei, as she ran after Riley.  
  
"Mom told me to find your room, so mom gave me the room # and I went to find it. Then that guy came over to me and said that he wanted to help me find the room that you were staying in. But the funny thing is that I didn't even tell him what I was looking for you. He just came up to me saying that he would help me find my sister Rei's room." explained Riley. "Then I was supposed to go tell mom I found you so dad and the boys except Reid, River, Ren, and Royce could bring the entire girls luggage up here. Mom and dad will be sharing a room with Reid, River, Ren, and Royce, since they are really little. Then the rest of the boys would be sharing the room that Ryo is staying in. Rianna and Rozanne will be staying with us, since there are little and cant fit in the room with mom and dad."  
  
"Oh, I see, K, you stay here I don't want that guy near you again. He gives me the creeps. I got a bad feeling about him, even before I started talking to him. I'm going to find the girls, and help them bring their stuff upstairs." explained Rei as she grabbed her leather jacket and she heads for the door.  
  
"Rei, I can go find mom, and I can also take care of myself." complained Riley.  
  
"I know, but I just want to go see everybody. Since I haven't seen them in about a year and a half." explained Rei, as she left. "Don't let anybody in except me and/or anybody from the family."  
  
"Fine," whined Riley as she locked the door behind Rei.  
  
::In the Hall::  
  
As Rei walked down the hall, Colton Morris passed her. Rei just ignored him as she passed him. Colton just smiled at her as she passed, knowing what was going to happen to her when she didn't.  
  
As Rei walked in to the lobby where Rei's Sisters were, Reagan and Rebecca. Reagan was 15, has raven hair and amythest eyes. Reagan was wearing skintight light blue jeans and a white skintight tank top with black combat boots. Rebecca was the one who had dirty blonde hair and amythest eyes. She was 13 and a tomboy, who loved to snowboard and skateboard. Rebecca was wearing blue baggy jeans and really tight light blue T-shirt with white and gray silver skater shoes. Rianna was standing next to her sister Rebecca, she was at the age of 7, had long curly raven hair with amythest eyes. She love to mimic, play soccer, and do martial arts. Rianna was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt, and flip flops. Roxanne was standing next to her sister Reagan, she was at the age of 6, had raven curly hair and amythest eyes. She loved Baseball and martial arts. Roxanne was wearing a red dress with black shoes. They all waved at Rei like they haven't seen each other in years.  
  
"Here you guys are, are you coming or not?" asked Rei as she hugged them each in turn.  
  
"Oh we're coming but the boys are having trouble over there. Mom and dad already went to their room with Reid, River, Ren, and Royce. They told us to wait here for Riley and you, but I thought that she might want to stay in the room instead of coming with you." explained Rebecca as she pointed over to their brothers.  
  
Rei turns her head and saw her 3 brothers fighting over who gets to take a girl out to dinner. The girl was in front of them with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She looked about the age of 10 and the height of 4'10".  
  
"Rodney Daniel Sanada, What the HELL do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Rei as she whapped him up side the head. Rodney was 16 had raven black hair and midnight blue eyes he was at the height of 5'11". He loved to play soccer and knows martial arts.  
  
"Rei, Reese and Ryan were trying to con this lady in to dinner. I was just trying to stop them since they're being complete idiots." explained Rodney as he turned to his sister trying not to get hit again.  
  
"Rod, I believe you, but Ryan and Reese you both should know better then to con this poor girl. Even though she is pretty and about your guy's age. Even thought she is MINA'S Sister Monica, and you're acting like complete fools. You three better go to Ryo's room right now before I decide to tell mom and dad what you have been doing. I want you to march up to his room and I want you there before I get there with Reagan, Rebecca, Rianna and Roxanne. Oh and I mean MARCH!!" explained Rei as she point to Ryo's room, then she turned to her sisters. "Now you 4 come with me, we have to check on Ri. I'm sorry Monica, those guys don't usually act like that."  
  
"Oh, I thought it was quiet Entertaining, but its ok, don't worry about it. I might just go out with them, just for the fun of it. Although I am only 10, it might be fun." replied Monica as she left to find her mother.  
  
"Ok come on you guys we have to check on Riley." replied Rei as she and her sisters left to go to her room. 


End file.
